


Joker Finds Out

by orphan_account



Series: Shepard & Kaidan (& the rest of the crew) [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Almost Kiss, Crew finds out, F/M, Interuptions, Paragon Commander Shepard, Romance, normandy crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joker finds out about Shepard and Kaidan's romance.





	

Joker

Joker sat at his usual place in the Normandy, flicking through the video feeds hoping to find something entertaining. Just two days ago he’d been flicking through and found delight in spying on Liara and Dr Chakwas having a drink in the medbay. Joker had been pleased to report that neither of them could handle their liquor very well, and that neither danced much better than Shepard. Today though nothing, Shepard fiddling with the lockers, Tali improving the core and Garrus calibrating. Joker flipped through the channels again, so quickly he almost missed Shepard fall to the ground in an exasperated heap as Kaidan approached. Joker hovered over the image for a moment, fearing that Shepard was hurt.

“Joker, can you call Shepard over the intercom? Anderson’s waiting, wants to meet her at Flux.” Pressly called.

“Yeah, yeah.” Joker replied with a slight wave of his hand, not that Anderson could see. He turned his attention back to the video feed to see Kaidan pulling Shepard up. Joker smirked to himself noticing just how close they were holding each other, wishing he had audio available for this exchange.

“Joker!” Pressly called again.

Joker pressed the intercom button as Shepard and Kaidan leant in for a kiss. It was just starting to get interesting, Shepard and Kaidan both forgetting their professionalism. Joker glanced over his shoulder as he heard footsteps approaching. “Sorry to interrupt Commander, got a message from Captain Anderson.” The footsteps stopped and began fading as they retreated. Joker chuckled to himself at the sight of Kaidan and Shepard jumping back from one another.

Shepard glanced around the room, her eyes focusing on one of the cameras. “Are you spying on us Joker?”

Shit. “No mam.” Joker paused for a moment, before continuing. “Just knew you were on the ship and thought I’d pass the message along. The Captain said to meet him at Flux, a club down in the wards.”

Joker smiled smugly as Shepard nodded and left for the wards, he was going to have fun with this.

***

Joker sat on Shepards bed, huddled into the Captains quarters between Shepards squad and the necessary crew from the Normandy while Shepard addressed them about Andersons plan to override the Normandy’s lockdown tomorrow. Shepard had already gone over all the important bits with him earlier, so he wasn’t listening all that well. Before long everyone was nodding their understanding and filing out of her quarters. Everyone but Kaidan who was showing great interest to her medals.

“Drinks in the mess hall Kaidan?” Joker asked, jolting Kaidans attention.

“Yeah, maybe later.”

“Shepard?” Joker asked.

“Perhaps later Joker.” Shepard responded, shifting her weight as she stood arms folded by the door. “Do you need a hand up?”

Joker waived his arm to dismiss the idea. “I’m fine.”

“I was hoping to have a word with the Commander.” Kaidan said, his voice flat.

“Go for it.” Joker smirked. “We’re all friends here.”

“Joker.” Shepard almost sighed his name.

“I was hoping to have a word, in private.” Kaidan amended. “I’ll find you in the mess hall shortly Joker.”  

“Come on, just hurry up and kiss each other so we can go drink.” Joker pushed himself to stand, and made in the direction of the door. He flicked his eyes over to Kaidan who was desperately trying to find words and rubbing his hand along the back of his neck.

“Joker.” Shepard said, her arm blocking his exit.

“Yes Commander?” He asked with a smug grin.

“Remember earlier today when I asked if you were spying?” Shepard raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Joker chuckled. “Okay, I lied. I was spying.”


End file.
